Alexandria Karlsen
Alexandria "Lexie" Karlsen (born October 26, 1978 in Mesa, Arizona) is an American Model, Actress & Author. She is formally known for being a centerfold for both Playboy and Penthouse magazines as well as auditioning to become the newest Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right during model tryouts. Early Life & Career Native of Mesa, Arizona, the daughter of Thomas Karlsen, a long-time Campaign Treasurer for Arizona Senator Dennis DeConcini. Alexandria began journalism at the age of 15, being published by local newspapers in her hometown and after a brief stint in finance and earning her Series 6 and Series 63 licenses with a well-known mutual fund group, Perfect 10 Magazine scouted her. She appeared in the Summer 1997 premiere issue of Perfect 10 and from there, she went on an even bigger career in front of the camera. Alexandria then sent her photos to the offices of Playboy magazine and was selected to appear as a Playmate as she appeared in the March 1999 issue of the men's magazine, she was only 20 years of age. She was photographed by Arny Freytag and Stephen Wayda. In addition to her pictorials in the magazine, she had starred in several Playboy videos, special editions of the magazine and even worked for the company. In November 2002, Alexandria was featured in that month's issue of Stuff magazine in the layout titled "A Day in the Life of a Centerfold" and she later appeared in Penthouse as its Pet of the Month for July 2006. Her appearance in the magazine has made her only the third model, following Linn Thomas and Victoria Zdrok, to appear as both a Playboy Playmate and a Penthouse Pet. In addition to her work in both Playboy and Penthouse magazines, the beautiful redhead went on to appeared in a mainstream of guest starring roles on various television shows including Ripley's Believe It or Not, Talk Soup, and The Tonight Show. She was also regularly featured on the FX channel's The X Show, and UPN's Battle Dome. ''Price is Right'' audition Aside from Playboy & Penthouse gigs and guest spots on various television show, Lexie was ready to take on a new challenge: she auditioned to become a Barker's Beauty on the television game show The Price is Right during it's 29th season on the air. Since December of 2000, the producers have been auditioning various models to permanently replace longtime veteran models Janice Pennington and Kathleen Bradley, both of whom (along with several staff members) were unjustifiably dismissed from the series as their final appearances aired on the 13th. One of those spots would become permanently filled come February as the producers selected Claudia Jordan, who made her tryout debut on (airdate) December 21st, as the first of two newest Barker's Beauties (although it wasn't officially announced until the start of the show's 30th Season Premiere) and the search to permanently fill the other spot continued. For Lexie, she scored an audition as she made her tryout debut on (airdate) March 19, 2001 and continued on until the 23rd, only appearing for five shows. Later Career & Personal Life After her brief stint as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right, Lexie has since founded a full service modeling agency, Reveal Models. While initially focusing on glamour model promotional appearances such as autograph signings, Reveal has expanded into Print, TV and Commercial. The extensive network that she's built over the years in the industry has proven to be a valuable asset. Additionally, Lexie is also actively involved in other management positions for several other companies, fundraising for schools, and educational volunteer work. She previously dated Philadelphia businessman Andrew Yao for about four months in late 2001. When Yao was later investigated by federal prosecutors for fraud and money laundering, Lexie was the prosecution's star witness as gifts that were given to her by Yao, including wire transfers from company accounts, jewelry, an automobile and a house, totaled nearly $1 million. She is now known as Alexandria Lexie Wolfe. In November 2015, while a police officer in Scottsdale, Arizona, was pursuing a speeding vehicle, she collided with the police officer's motorcycle, causing serious and sustained injuries to the officer. Gallery Lexicarlsen001.jpg lexicarlsen003.jpg lexicarlsen013.jpg lexicarlsen018.jpg lexicarlsen020.jpg lexicarlsen021.jpg lexicarlsen026.jpg|With Claudia Jordan Lexicarlsen031.jpg lexicarlsen032.jpg Lexicarlsen033.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Playboy Models Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models